firefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
]] ;Notice - Propose pagemove to Biotech. Medic is the archetype (i.e. Dreadnaught/Tank). The Biotech is geared mostly towards healing and keeping its team mates alive. They do have some combat capabilities of their own, so they are not completely reliant on teammates to get the job done. From the official site: The Biotech Battleframe – Designation CP-MED-MEK (v1.5) The Medic Battleframe is the most recent addition to military battleframe technology. Built for speed, agility and reserving most of its power for medical purposes, Biotechs often play more supportive roles due to their relative fragility. The Biotech frame would not have been possible without the advent of two inventions. The first being the crystite reactors that supply enormous amounts of energy to the frame and its abilities and weapon systems. The second would be atomic and subatomic manipulation of matter made possible by a combination of arcfold offshoot technology and liquid airborne smart-gels, armies of smart nano-particles and other atomic machines that carry out the work of healing damaged tissue and manufacturing almost any drug compound on the fly from surrounding organic materials. The primary tool of the Biotech is the Healing Gun, which focuses a plasma beam of suspended smart-gel, delivering it to nearby targets. These plasma streams can be configured to act as a conduit for any number of designer smart-gels. By firing these gels at nearby targets, the Biotech frame can perform miracles on the battlefield. Wounds can be repaired “on the fly” or subjects can be boosted with reserve gel and “overhealed” to provide a short duration reservoir of healing smartgel. Gels can also be configured to momentarily alter performance characteristics of their target, boosting adrenaline, or providing additional dexterity and co-ordination to maximize the damage output of the target soldier. Medic class has been removed as of July 18, 2012. In its place has been added a hybrid class the Biotech. The additional mobility of the Biotech frame helps operators keep up with fast moving targets and provide support at crucial moments. Biotechs frames are often deployed in tandem with assault frames, making for a potent and deadly combination. While Biotech battleframe modules are configured to produce beneficial smartgels, there are rumors of so-called dark-gels, which can wreak biological havoc. While no officials will confirm the existence of dark-gels, and research and development were banned prior to the Melding disaster, rumors persist that these may be obtained on the black market for those with the right connections and the means to afford them. Biotech Battle Frame Abilities '''Supercharge - Greatly enhances the combat capabilities of a teammate for a limited time. Healing Wave - Sends out an AOE healing from yourself to your teammates within range. Defibrillator - Instantly revives a downed teammate. Level Progression These are the current unlocks at each level. Level 1 - Standard Issue Gear Level 2 '''- Weapon Upgrade: Vampiric Beam '''Level 3 - Newt Battleframe Upgrade Level 4 - New Ability: Defibrillator, Backpack Upgrade: 2 Ability Slots Level 5- Weapon Upgrade: Upgrade Module Slot, Unlock: Weapon Upgrade Modules Level 6 - Battleframe Upgrade: Upgrade Module Slot, Battleframe Upgrade Modules Level 7 - New Ability: Super Charge Level 8 - Weapon Upgrade: 2 Upgrade Slots Level 9 - Battleframe Upgrade: 2 Upgrade Slots Level 10 - Backpack Upgrade: 3 Ability Slots Level 11- New Ability: Healing Pulse Level 12 - New Altfire: Healing Grenade Level 13 - Battleframe Upgrade: 3 Upgrade Slots Level 14 - New Ability: Adrenaline Level 15 - Ability Upgrade: Healing Wave II References http://www.firefallthegame.com/en/battleframes Category:Battleframes Category:Equipment